We Read About Percy Jackson Andventure
by koyukiphantom
Summary: It when the gods dont know about percy yet and about maby 3 or 4 years before he gose to camp and learn what he is hope you all leike the new re wright of this
1. Chapter 1

do not own pj rick riordan does

It was like everyday on Olympian as of where the gods are having there norm meating with everyone getting along and all that, aw who am i say all the gods was agure the same thing for who know how many year or center only chaos know.

Zeus and Hera : when are you going to say faithfull to me and not runing of with other woman

Aremis and Apollo : on who older and better at achor

**A**pohrodite and Ares war or love o

The reast you can kind of finger what evryone was agure or plain a prank on the other gods it was soon interup by a box fall and land right in the mild Hermes go and get the box and read what it say " To the god of mount olmpian we the fates have sent you a book about someone daughter that have our respet and to see the outcome of the furter do not and we repent do ont by all meen kill her when you find out her parnt is it can rune the furter and we might send some deimgods will reading " Herms finsh soon

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**

Zeus read **I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**

Ares say "sure it was a accident "Athena mention for her father to read before he starts to go on with fighting

**Look I didn't want to be a half blood **

"So he's one of the brats it bad I get them at camp" Dionysus said "wonder who his parent is the note said if we read we'll find out" Zeus start to read and not know what Dionysus say

**If your reading this because you think you might be one: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad has told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life. Being a half blood is dangerous.**

"True" said Hades cause he see a lot of young demigod down in the underworld

**It's scary.**

"Also true "the gods muttered

**Most of the time it gets you killed in painful nasty ways.**

**If you're a normal kid reading it because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages - if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. Might be one of us. And once you know that, its only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it to, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"Every half blood is" Apollo said

**Yeah you could say that**

"See she even say so" all the gods look at him like ye lost it so Zeus start to read

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May when our class took a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of art to look at ancient Greek and roman stuff.**

"Sound fun" Athena say at the same time Poseidon said "sounds like torture."

**I know- it sounds like torture**

Every gods stated to laughed except Hestia smile a bit

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes he had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

Athena said" that sounds like Chiron"

**You wouldn't think he he'd be cool , but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons,**

"Yah its Chiron" Athena said all the gods look at her to see how Athena know by what is it

**so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth- grade school , when we went to the Saratoga battle field , I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon, I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Hermes Apollo and , Ares said "I start to like this one "

**And before that at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the marine world shark pool, I short of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an upland swim.**

Everyone start to crack up on that

**And the time before that… Well you get the idea.**

Man I wanted to hear more after that Hermes Apollo and Ares say

**This trip I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly redheaded kleptomaniac girl hitting my best friend Grover** **With chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"well so do i but not to waer" Aphrodite said after that most of the gods agre with her

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Artemis ask "Dionysus do we have a satyr name Grover" Dionysus say "I believe we do have a satyr name Grover" Artemis said "well he not doing a great job on cover to up. "

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled**

"Do it" Ares yell he have a evil look in his eyes Zeus continue before he goes on

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch."That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Well he not my kid" Ares said then he say after that "Cause my kid don't hold back from fight"

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Poseidon then wonder what his son got himself into already

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele,**_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them toshut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn...**

More like sea spawn but devil spawn close Athena thought to herself

**..She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and I said. You're absolutely right.**

Everyone paled at that. **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"** **It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.** **Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"** **My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."** **Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?** **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Zeus said" it had to be that one did it worst years of my live" all the older son and daughters of Kronos nodded

"Yes there was no cereal in father either "Demeter said. "Oh enough with the cereal it was bad with Poseidon with no room" Hades said zeus read on before Demeter goes on with her cereal.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he **_**did **_**this because ...""Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and**

"King god" Zeus yell "that little brat need to-" he was going to say more but Poseidon cut his brother off and said "I am sure Chiron will correct him" Athena said "i hate to agree with Kelp head but he is right" Zeus then nod **"god?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"** **"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Yea it was" Hestia muttered

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won Some snickers from the group.** **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.** **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

"There a thought of when boy are not acts like a doofus," Artemis began rolling her eyes at all the men in the room who was

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"More then a thousand actually," Persephone spoke softly.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?""About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."** **I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean. Sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk,**

**To run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be **_**as good**_**; he expected me to be **_better._** And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts. Much less spell them correctly.**

"That sound like fun" Ares said all the gods look at Ares

**I mumbled something trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long look at the steel, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

'He maybe was at the funeral"

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Wonder what father is upset about" Apollo said looking at Zeus everyone in the room was look at the king god Zeus just shudder like he don't know and keep on reading.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.** **We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Everyone was looking at the sea of god and the king god who was looking anywhere but at the rest.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.** **"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."** **Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" **

Everyone laugh at that and Dionysus said" predictable satyr funny to mess with."

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"Well if she care for you she will send you back" Athena said

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy **

Awww all the goddesses said at the same time Ares said "he such a mommy boy all the goddesses in the room glare at him and he back away because some of the gods look at him and Poseidon wet him.

**remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Aww everyone said

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"I like it how Chiron travel" Apollo said and everyone laugh

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. **

Eww the goddesses said while she holed her nose

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Well that a nice describe that" Hermes said

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Ok hope i fix any i miss up

Here i bit of the new story that is re right let me know how this one is sorry for being a bit late but class is a bit differt as i starde like last mouth or so with being a chief is why im goingto colloeg and evything and geting up late is not my best um sorry for rumble gust want to let you all know and soryy for miss spell or anding have a bit of learning dissablet and dont want to get in my way until next time with the other halve this is a demo 2 thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

A wave" Zeus and Hades said at the same time and everyone was looking at Poseidon

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

"Poseidon" Zeus started but what every he was about too say got cut off " We don't even know if he mine or not he many be Triton son he have been by the beach lately " Poseidon told the sky king or everyone call him drama king.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

It never is. Hermes said looking like he was at his own funeral. Never guess your punishment it will only get worse

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. **_**I **_**pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But—"** **"You—**_**will**_—**stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Yah sure it nothing like mine is batter "

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?** **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.** **I wasn't so sure.** **I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.** **Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

"That does not look good" Apollo said

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...** **You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.** **I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"** **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.** **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.** **I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.** **"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Nice you son have it to bad he not mine" herems say

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"**You set a fury after him and he does even know**" yell Poseidon to Hades

Hades said" it in the future so I did not do it" Zeus start to read before ww3 go out

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Wiped areas said which he go soap in sea water

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"** "**And she flew straight at me.** **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_ **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. **

The gods all laughed at this so it would appear as if he's connecting himself to you Poseidon." Demeter said turning to her brother.

**She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.** **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"She's _still_ letting the mist effect her after that?" Hera asked."Well yah some are like that" Hesti say

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.** **My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.** **It had started to rain.** **Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who" Poseidon said Zeus smell when read the next line.

**I said, "Who?"**

"Like father like daughter "Athena which everyone laughed but Poseidon could not but help to smil

**"Our **_**teacher.**_ **Duh!"** **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

"Ah the mist"

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.** **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.** **He said, "Who?"** **But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Satyrs are a horribly at lie" Dionysus said "Hermes have your boy teach the Satyr to know how to lie" Dionyuse say Right have boys

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."** **Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.** **I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.** **"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"** **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."** **He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

" Now there someone that can lie" hermes said

OK here the other half let me know if it good and better then the first one I really apter it sorry for a bit long so the full and had too be in college and all so let me if how it is =)


End file.
